Humungousaur/Quotes
Ben 10: Alien Force Ben 10 Returns: Part 2 *"Humungousaur! Yes! Guess what time it is...it's hero time!" *"I can't believe you just did that." *"So far. But there could be hundreds of these guys in here." *"Good call. Let's-aw, man." *"I'm pretty sure he did." *"I'd mock anybody who uses the word mock." *"Oh my god! It's Uncle Grandpa!" *"He's too strong! I'll hold him off. You guys get outside!" *"No time to argue. Kevin, get her out of here!" *"Whoa..." *"Why would I do that?" *"Sterilize?" *"You can't!" *"Let me go!" *"He's going to destroy the town." *"I don't know...but he's going to do it now, unless I stop him." *"You've got yourself a big problem!" *"No!" *"Come on, come on, come onnnnnnnn!" All That Glitters *"Humungousaur!" *"Get everyone down! I can't hold this together much longer!" *"Hands full!" Max Out *"Humungousaur!" Pier Pressure *"Humungousaur!" *"Right." *"There you go." *"No. Plumbers are intergalactic police officers...I'll explain later. And that's why it came after me?" *"You mean the beeping." *"Not so much, no." *"I thought you were." *"Not really." Paradox *"Humungousaur!" *"Trust me, this beats the alternative!" Be-Knighted *"You know where the dragon's headed, don't you?" *"What?" Darkstar Rising *"Hey! Ugly! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" *"I wouldn't if I were you." *"Oh my god! It's J.K. Simmons! Hot!" *"Us? We were just-" *"He's one of the aliens we told you about! He's attacking the Earth!" *"Nighty night!" Good Copy, Bad Copy *"Humungousaur!" *"Hey! That really stings!" *"Give up! I'm better at this." Albedo *"Forever Knights!" *"Answer me! Where is he?" *"I test your will to live. Now, for the last time..." Grounded *"Humungousaur!" *"Sorry...I'll fix that later!" *"You guys picked the wrong Humungousaur to gang up on...I'm having a bad night." *"Oh! That one was a little high and inside." *"Enjoy me while you can...I'm going to be grounded for the rest of high school." *"The DNAliens down there are rendering it, removing the impurities, until they're left with a highly volatile isotope, suitable for use as a power source." *"Gwen. Question is, power source for what?" *"Hold up. Try the cable." *"Handle the rest." *"No...room...in here..." *"Mom...Dad...am I glad to see you! I mean, I'm always glad to see you, but..." *"Yeah, Dad, where'd you get that?" *"Fine, Mom. I'm sorry I just blew you off like that." *"One sec." Voided *"Humungousaur!" *"See? I told you it hurts." *"Thanks anyway, I'll pass." Inside Man *"Humungousaur!" *"Drive alongside. I'll drag it." *"And a tuning fork the size of a building won't? The clock's running!" *"Head for cover!" *"No! No sacrifices." *"Keep them off, Gwen." Unearthed *"Humungousaur!" *"So not funny!" *"Oh come on! I didn't hit you that hard!" *"Don't have much of an attention span, do you?" *"He's getting away!" *"Do I look like I speak Monsterese?...oh. Right." *"Don't move! It'll sqush her!" *"No, she's right." War of the Worlds: Part 2 *"Humungousaur!" *"Ben Tennyson, yeah. You're the Highbreed top banana, right?" *"Thanks. I want you to call off the attack on Earth." *"Pretty much. What have you got to gain by hurting us?" *"Why fight them when we can help them? Omnitrix, can you repair the genetic damage to the Highbreed? All of them?" Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 *"Humungousaur!" Vreedle, Vreedle *"Humungousaur!" *"Uh oh!" Singlehanded *"Humungousaur!" *"Humungousaur! Bring it on, tiny...I can beat you with one hand tied behind another dimension!" *"Then again, maybe I could use a...hand?" *"Maybe there is strength in numbers...lots of numbers." If All Else Fails *"Way Big-aw man. Humungousaur. I wonder if the Omnitrix is still under warranty?" *"It barely knows I'm here!" *"So far, not really a problem." Ghost Town *"Humungousaur!" *"Just! Stand! Still!" *"Hey Gwen, a MOLE in one! Ha!" *"Augh!" *"But he's got acid spit!" Busy Box *"Humungousaur!" *"Sorry." The Secret of Chromastone *"Way Big-aw, man. Stupid Omnitrix." *"Get ready to rumble, Vilgax, cause Humungousaur's gonna...gonna...gonna..." Above and Beyond *"Are the little Plumbers' Helpers spying on me? Stay out of this! If you get involved, I promise...Grandpa Max isn't the only one who's gonna get hurt." *"Humungousaur!" The Final Battle: Part 1 *"Humungousaur!" *"I've beaten tougher guys then you." *"For starters, how about now?" *"It's gonna take more than that to-" *"Okay, stop!" *"Omnitrix, voice command mode." *"Command function override, code 10." *"Decouple Omnitrix, command code 0-0-0, release coupling 0." Albedo *"It's not a knockoff. It's the Ultimatrix. And it's a definite improvement over the original. Wanna see?" *"Not only can I transform into anything you can, but I can also evolve those creatures to their Ultimate form." The Final Battle: Part 2 Bioids *"Humungousaur!" *"Humungousaur!" *"Humungousaur!" *"Humungousaur!" *"Humungousaur...Humungousaur...Humungousaur...Humungousaur...Humungousaur...Humungousaur!" *"Humungousaur...Humungousaur...Humungousaur...Humungousaur...Humungousaur...Humungousaur!" Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Fame *"Humungousaur!" Duped *"Humuuuungousaaaaur!" *"Just trying it out. Can you tell which way they're coming from?" *"I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You didn't mean to hurt his feelings, right?" *"I think they're being deliberately hurtful." *"Why me?" *"Okay, but shouldn't we work towards a consensus that lets us both feel invested in the plan?" *"Okay!" Video Games *"Humungousaur!" *"I haven't even used this move yet. You can put this one in the game." *"Uh, one of my balls fell off." *"Humungousaur!" *"No!" *"It's me you're after, Harangue." *"Wait a minute..." *"You scouted all my moves..." *"The video game scan, that's how you did it! Think Ben...something you've never done before..." *"Maybe something from a game...like from Sumo Slammers 4, Tournament Edition!" *"It's got countermeasures for all my alien forms from the video game scan!" Too Hot to Handle *"Road's closed, losers." *"Ow!" *"I'd like a word with your boss." *"Enough of this! Time to go...Ultimate!" Hero Time *"Humungousaur!" Ultimate Aggregor *"Humungousaur!" *"There's an off switch?" Map of Infinity *"You killed them!" *"You want some more?" *"Let go of me!" *"Sorry, it's just...what he did...I lost my-" *"Aggregor!" Deep *"Humungous-" Where the Magic Happens *"Uh oh!" *"And we're about to usurp your throne! Tough day to be you." *"Oh man!" Perplexahedron *"Humungousaur! If you're gonna give me the wrong guy all the time, why do you evenhave a dial?" *"On it!" *"That's not good." *"It had to be Humungousaur..." *"Ow! Tell me about it!" *"Maybe not! Your shield deflected that laser!" *"Let's just keep moving." *"This makes you happy?" *"You're right. I do feel better!" ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage *"Humungousaur!" *"We need to stay alive fir-huh?" *"Monster! Where's my cousin?" *"Gwen?" The Enemy of My Enemy *"Humungousaur!" Absolute Power: Part 1 *"You've done business with Kevin before." *"Where is he?" *"Answer me!" *"I am not playing games, Vulkanus! Where is Kevin?" *"Stop holding out on me, Vulkanus! Spill!" *"Gwen!" *"Out of my way, Gwen. I'm gonna find Kevin, no matter what it takes." *"What are you doing here?" Eye of the Beholder *"Humungousaur!" *"I know, I'm nimble for a big guy!" *"I never liked the rodeo anyway." *"Uh...Julie. How did you find us?" *"I'm a little surprised to see you, considering." *"Considering the fact that you broke up with me." *"You said we shouldn't see each other! Sounds simple to me." *"That is not my fault!" The Big Story Plant Clone *"Humungousaur!" *"Don't run away from me, Jimmy!" *"You can't hide from me, Jimmy! I only want to take you out for a smoothie, not crush you into a fine powder." *"Why are you running? Your email address is Benfan1! Don't you like me anymore?" *"Stay away from that door!" *"I wanna give you an exclusive! A real reporter would risk everything to get to the truth." *"Come out, come out, wherever you are! Seriously. This is all a big mistake. Sorry I scared you. Let's get a pizza and talk about our feelings. I need a hug!" Girl Trouble *"Humungousaur!" *"Nobody picks on Gwen but me!" *"Yeah? Well I fight to win!" Revenge of the Swarm *"Humungousaur! Uh oh!" *"Valadis, please! I never wanted to hurt Elena!" The Creature From Beyond *"Humungous-ow!" *"Hey! It's the middle of the night, I just hit my head, and you are really annoying me!" It's Not Easy Being Gwen *"Ew!" Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing *"Humungousaur! Hah! Finally! Okay, no one has to get hurt." *"Wow. A little car. You'll have to do better than-oh truck." *"It's gonna be okay!" *"Kevin, hold up. What did you mean about nothing being okay?" *"The Plumbers will listen. They'll send you home." The Ultimate Sacrifice *"Toughest guy in the galaxy? That would be me!" Solitary Alignment *"Humungousaur!" *"You'll have to do better than that!" *"Well, that blew." *"Like that's gonna happen." *"Humungousaur!" Inspector 13 Gwen *"I withdraw the question." Couples Retreat *"Humungousaur!" Catch a Falling Star *"Humungousaur...satisfied?" *"Gwen..." *"I don't know...a while." *"This is ridiculous." *"Ho ho, hilarious." The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1 *"Huh?" *"Knew it!" *"Gwen...I don't want to hurt you..." Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United *"Yeah...you just made a humongous mistake!" *"Stay down if you know what's good for you!" *"You and your partners call it quits right now, and I'll keep the pounderizing to a minimum!" *"You wanna learn the hard way? Lesson 1: dangerous aliens are not welcome on my planet!" *"You alien wannabes should know better by now. Mess with Ben, you get the 10!" *"Good luck with that!" Ben 10: Omniverse Of Predators and Prey: Part 2 *"Humungousaur! For real? Yeah! Who's the predator now, tiny?" Outbreak *"The bad guys cheat. That's cause they're bad guys. But I've got the Omnitrix, so I win." Blukic and Driba Go To Mr. Smoothy's *"Cause we're taking this guy down first!" Malefactor *"Dude, you just saw me transform!" *"I was never very good at following orders." *"Coward." *"You kids okay?" Arrested Development *"Sorry, kid, no time for autographs." *"Huh?" *"Hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot!" *"Dude, I don't have time for fanboys right now, we're in the middle of a fight here!" *"I don't know how you're controlling those things, but tell 'em to back off." *"Duck!" *"Missed! Close one..." Special Delivery *"Okay then, no deal!" *"Hey, Trombipulor and Tummyhead! Let me ask you a question. And be honest...does this hurt?" *"I'll take that as a yes." *"Slide tackle!" *"Don't think so!" *"Get outta here!" *"Sweet. I got some good distance on that one." *"Next!" *"You know, you could have just given me the fish." Showdown: Part 1 *"How could we possibly do any more damage?" *"Azmuth?" *"You always say that, but you never do." Showdown: Part 2 *"Huh?" *"Rook! Get Azmuth out of here!" Rules of Engagement *"Maybe you'll listen to Humungousaur!" The Ultimate Heist Albedo *"The eyes...they always give me away." An American Benwolf in London *"This is one sword that's staying in the stone." *"Not gonna happen." *"Come on, we're getting out of here." *"Yeah, that sword is never coming out of that stone." *"See, when you do that, it makes me not want to go easy on you anymore, dude!" *"I hope Kai didn't see that..." *"Destroying us all is not going to get you that sword! Cause and effect, man! Learn it, live it!" *"You hear that, Crazy Face? Time to go. Come on, after you." It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2 Ben 23 (Dinomighty) *"Yeah, check it! I'm Dinomighty!" *"Who do you think you're ordering around, little man?" *"Hey!" *"Oh dang, you're Orbit Man." *"You can't prove it." *"You know, I've been thinking about what combo transformation might get us back to our dimension-" Stuck on You *"What the?" *"I've got a Khyber booger on me! Get it off get it off get it off!" *"Yeah, here's the thing. You turned me into Humungousaur!" *"Then you turned Khyber into Tyrannopede, the thing that eats Humungousaurs for breakfast. Literally! Breakfast!" *"OUR Omnitrix?" *"Let the Nemetrix rot Khyber's mind? Not practical, Snotty, and really not cool." *"Hear that?" *"He's already losing it, Snotty!" *"Don't patronize me! Wait...why am I even talking to you?" *"Only one guy calls me partner, and-where is he?" *"Okay then!" *"What do you know, you can be pretty useful." *"Doesn't mean I like you." *"What else you got up our sleeve?" *"Exactly!" *"Huh?" *"Don't expect me to thank-"